L'histoire d'une petite abeille
by KyoNoir
Summary: "Yo sólo quiero ser alguien útil..." La rubia sabía que la ciudad Parisina corría un grave peligro al ya no tener a sus protectores en vida. Ni Rena Rouge o Carapace estaban para ayudar. Fue ella quien vió morir a sus únicos amigos, se siente culpable por ello. Esa es su motivación para tomar la decisión de que tenía que proteger París sola, sin ayuda de nadie
1. Prólogo

Un charco que se bambolea con la caída de agua desde el cielo, el eco del goteo se escucha a media cuadra.  
Han pasado meses desde la última vez que la vida de Chloe Bourgeois cambió, también la vida cotidiana de los parisinos cambió desde aquel fatídico día.

 _ ****Un flashback se hace presente****_

 _–¡Vamos chicos! Tenemos la oportunidad de detener a Hawk Moth.– Queen B alentaba a sus compañeros del equipo imparable._

 _–Un momento, ni siquiera hemos pensado en un plan para detenerlo.– Rena Rouge hizo que todos se detuvieran antes de entrar a la guarida._

 _–Claro, no podemos detener a Hawk Moth sin un plan.– La mariquita le dió la razón a su compañera Rena._

 _–Pero, es una gran oportunidad para acabar con los akumas de una buena vez.– La abeja se indignó._

 _–Sabes que no podemos poner en peligro estos miraculous ¡No nos pertenecen, Chloe!– Una discusión entre Rena y Queen B comenzó._

 _–Vamos, no hay que pelear por eso. Sabemos que juntos podremos derrotar a Hawk Moth, sólo hay que tener paciencia.– Dijeron Carapace y Chat al mismo tiempo._

 _Los miembros del equipo imparable estuvieron de acuerdo en ello, sabían que juntos podrían detener a Hawk Moth sin problema..._

 ** _**Fin del flashback**_**

Hoy se cumplieron tres meses desde aquel día, aunque ningún parisino tenía recuerdo alguno de lo que sucedió. Nadie recordaba de la existencia de Ladybug, Chat Noir, Rena Rouge y Carapace, sólo de Queen B.  
Desde la partida de sus compañeros, la abeja tomó el lugar como la heroína de París. Ella sóla peleaba contra los akumas, incluso recibía la ayuda de un nuevo poder que le dió el maestro Fu para poder purificar de alguna manera los akumas.

Pero eso nunca hizo que se olvidara de su culpa...

El ayudar a la gente de París hacía que la Bourgeois se sintiera un poco mejor, puede que al principio le costó adaptarse a su doble vida, pero eso hacía que se sintiera menos culpable de lo que había ocurrido.

Cada día iba al cementerio, siempre dejaba una rosa donde se encontraban los restos de los héroes de París, pues los padres de estos decidieron que los cuatro debían descansar en la misma tumba como los amigos que eran. La tumba realmente no llevaba sus nombres de héroes porque olvidaron quienes eran, sólo sabían que eran estudiantes del colegio Françoise Dupont que fueron asesinados por un akumatizado.

–Lo siento, chicos. Fue mi culpa que pasara esto pero... ¿Saben? Encontré la manera de remendar mi error.– la rubia sonrió, gotas cristalinas yacían formándose en sus ojos.

Sus únicos amigos ya no estaban con ella. Claro, los de su grupo la trataban bien a comparación de cuando ella era mala con todos, pero no era lo mismo. Quería que su equipo estuviera de nuevo reunido. Y sabía que había una manera de hacerlo realidad.

–Recuperaré los miraculous de las garras de Hawk Moth, no me importa si eso conlleva a que arriesgue mi propia vida.– se limitó a limpiarse las lágrimas con el dorso de su suéter que llevaba.

Ya sabía la identidad de su enemigo, ¿Quién diría que sería el papá de su amigo de la infancia?. El riesgo que corría era demasiado grande, pero no había otra solución.

Sus ojos chocaron contra el grisáceo cielo que cubría la ciudad Parisina, cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras más gotas caían y formaban pequeños lagos del tamaño de los anillos de su usual joyería.

Juro ante la tumba de mis amigos que voy a quitarte esos miraculous y los usaré para reparar todo este daño, no me importa si me pones millones de obstáculos. Te atraparé, Gabriel Agreste.

 _ **Fin del prólogo.**_

 _ **Hola, ya he vuelto aquí y esta vez con un fanfic de Miraculous, espero no haberme perdido de mucho ;D**_


	2. Capítulo l

_"Une fois que j'ai voulu voler..."_

Las frías paredes envolvían el interior del hotel como si de Siberia se tratase. Días ventosos estaban por venir, el cambio a la helada época navideña se venía y mientras tanto, unos cuantos habitantes de la ciudad del amor planeaban sus vacaciones familiares, algunos abandonarían la ciudad para alejarse un poco de aires europeos.

La Bourgeois suponía que varios como la familia Dupain-Cheng se irían de París para tomarse un descanso, después de todo, ellos querían permanecer lo más alejados posible de Francia pues malos recuerdos y sentimientos se venían a sus frágiles mentes, y claro que estaba mejor para nuestra heroína, no quería más trabajo en épocas navideñas. Es más probable que las familias de sus amigos se alejen de París por estas fechas, todos excepto él. Para ella está más que claro que Gabriel Agreste se quedaría en la ciudad, sabe muy bien que el no ha abandonado la gran mansión Agreste desde que su esposa regresó a la vida.

La chica suspiro buscando talvez consuelo, miró hacia su taza donde estaba servido té de limón, el humo aún salía de el dando a entender que todavía se encontraba a altas temperaturas. Tomó con sus suaves y pequeñas manos para llevárselo con ella al balcón del hotel. Nostalgia invadía cada uno de sus poros, aún recordaba la primera navidad que pasó con sus amigos, prácticamente la única familia que conocía.

 **** _Flashback_ ****

 _La calidez invadía el hotel donde vivía la joven Chloe, sus amigos habían decidido estar con ella después de que su madre había vuelto a Nueva York y su padre se había ido a atender sus asuntos de alcalde. Era la primera vez que la dejaban así y por un momento pensó que pasaría la navidad completamente sola, pero de la nada llegaron todos sus amigos para estar con ella. En su cuerpo no cabía tanta felicidad y emoción, era su primera festividad donde pasaba tiempo con los que anteriormente eran sus enemigos, exceptuando a Adrien quien era su único amigo, claro, después de Sabrina._  
 _Lo que no sabía es que fue su kwami, Pollen quien fue por todos ellos. ¿Cómo fue que Pollen se quedó con ella? Los héroes quedaron de acuerdo que usarían los miraculous prestados por esta navidad para así evitar otro incidente como el de Santa Clavos._

 _Chloe había quedado con su mayordomo que les traería la cena, los demás habían avisado a sus familiares que volverían más tarde, todo para ver a su amiga feliz y que no se sintiera sola._

 _Durante una hora estuvieron platicando y cenando, risas y pequeñas discusiones sobresalían de la reunión._

 _–Vaya... En serio gracias chicos, no pensé que me darían una sorpresa así. – dijo la rubia sonriendoles a sus amigos._

 _–No nos agradezcas a nosotros, fue Pollen quien le dijo a cada kwami que pasarías la navidad sola y pues... Nosotros sólo queríamos que te sintieras querida.– Adrien le guiñó el ojo a Chloe._

 _–Y no está demás que nos alejemos un poco de nuestras familias para después volver con ellos más tarde.– Alya levantó los hombros como si fuera la más mínima cosa._

 _–Gracias... Son los mejores.– pequeñas lágrimas se formaron debajo de los orbes azules de la rubia._

 _Las horas que les quedaban se la pasaron hablando, después intercambiaron regalos, aunque todos le habían traído regalos a Chloe, pero a ella no le importó mucho los regalos, claro que hizo sus típicos comentarios de que eso ya lo tenía o que no eran tan caros como los regalos que le daba su padre, pero realmente lo hacía de broma pues no quería dañar a sus amigos, no intencionalmente._  
 _Esa fue la mejor navidad para ella._

 ** _**Fin del flashback**_**

–No puedo creer que perdí todo eso.– miró hacia la nada.

–Chloe, no fue tu culpa.– la kwami abeja intentó racionar con ella.

La rubia negó con la cabeza, sabía que eso lo decía porque no quería que se sintiera mal, desde hace un tiempo que Pollen lleva intentando animar a su portadora ya sea con regalos, salidas, platicas o consejos pero nada ayudaba a que se sintiera mejor.  
Salió de inmediato dejando la taza sobre la mesa, no se preocupó en llevar un suéter porque ya traía uno puesto, aún dentro de los hogares se sentía el helado viento por sobre la cara. Al salir del edificio, lo primero que buscó fue un lugar alejado donde pudiera ir. Decidió ir al pequeño parque que se encontraba cerca de la casa de los Dupain-Cheng. Obviamente quería permanecer lejos de ese lugar, no se le apetecía darles la cara a los padres de quien fue su enemiga y poco después su amiga. De hecho, no había visto a los padres de sus amigos desde los funerales pero ahora no quería enfrentarse a ellos después de ese día, no tiene el valor suficiente como para hacerlo y romper a llorar para después terminar contando la verdad de los hechos. Siquiera sólo el maestro Fu sabe lo ocurrido.

Llegó al parque y ahí vió lo que era la estatua de Queen B para conmemorar el día de los héroes, las demás las había mandado a remover para que los ciudadanos no los recordaran. Ahí vió también la fuente donde solía reunirse con ellos, había bastantes partes que le recordaban a los momentos que vivió junto a su equipo, no hay escapatoria pues los recuerdos estaban ahí presentes mientras avanzaba el tiempo.

Se sentó sobre una banca con la cabeza agachada mientras se apoyaba con las manos en sus piernas. Quería salir corriendo, quería volar lo más lejos posible de París para no volver nunca más y hacer una nueva vida. Tomó su celular, buscó el número de su madre entre algunos contactos.

 _Audrey Bourgeois_

 _Llamar_

Estaba a punto de presionar la tecla de llamada cuando alguien llamó su atención, era una voz masculina que se le hacía muy familiar.

–¡Hey! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí con tanto frío? Te vas a enfermar.– la chica se giro de inmediato para ver quién le llamó, era nada más y nada menos que Luka Couffaine, hermano de Juleka.

–¿Tengo que dar explicaciones?– dijo Chloe con un tono de voz más bajo de lo habitual. –Me iré de aquí... No tiene caso que siga después de... Ah, simplemente no me siento bien viviendo donde perdí a mis amigos.– se encogió de hombros.

–¿Sientes eso? Porque... Yo no creo que debas de irte para siempre, aquí debe haber gente que te extrañará.– el mayor se sentó a su lado para poder hablar mejor.

–¿A quien más? Nadie me extrañaría después de todo lo que hice.– cerró con fuerza sus ojos, era algo que no quería recordar.

El chico se dió cuenta de ese gesto suyo, lo único que se le ocurrió fue abrazarla con suavidad, ella al principio se sorprendió por ese gesto pero después se dejó llevar, era lo único que necesitaba después de tanto tiempo.

–Yo sí te extrañaría.– dijo para romper el silencio.

La chica simplemente sonrió, él siempre encontraba una manera para hacerla sentir mejor, después de todo han sido buenos amigos desde hace un tiempo. Los dos son bastante diferentes, pero eso no quiere decir que no puedan ser amigos.

–Tu siempre encuentras la manera de alegrarme el día, gracias Luka.– lo abrazó aún más fuerte.

–¿Sigues con el trabajo de súper héroe? Quisiera que tú tuvieras cuidado, no quiero estar lamentandome como tú.

–Sí, aún sigo y no creo que lo deje. París necesita que un héroe la proteja después de la perdida de cuatro de sus cinco héroes. No hay elección.– lo miró, su mirada quería transmitirle que estará bien y que no se preocupara.

El chico asintió levemente, entendió lo que quería decir. Le ofreció llevarla a su casa pues pronto se haría de noche y el frío en la noche es aún más helado que en las tardes, los dos se tomaron de las manos y se dirigieron hacia el gran hotel donde Chloe vivía.  
Llegaron a la entrada, los dos se despidieron de un beso en las mejillas y después de eso, la chica se metió al elevador para subir hasta donde vivía. Ahí en su cuarto se encontraba su kwami que repentinamente se quedó ahí mientras su portadora salía corriendo hacia la calle. La criatura la miró de pies a cabeza buscando una señal de que la joven estuviera sana, no vio nada preocupante así que decidió ir hacia ella rápidamente.

–¡Te fuiste sin siquiera decir a donde ibas!– la criatura se escuchaba molesta.

–¡Lo siento! Quería salir un poco.

–¡Que no vuelva a pasar mi reina!– se cruzó de brazos, habla muy en serio.

Chloe asintió, no debía de hacer enojar a su kwami, después de todo, era una abeja con quién trataba.

 _ **Fin del capítulo l**_

 _ **¡Hola! Soy yo y ahora con una nueva historia, realmente espero que la disfruten leyendo así como yo la disfruto escribiendo :D ❤️ Por favor, denme críticas del fic, me gusta porque así mejoro aún más mi escritura.**_  
 _ **Bueno, nos vemos en otro capítulo ❤️**_


	3. Capitulo II

_"Et la pluie tombe au rythme du rythme mélodieux des éclairs se rendant présent..."_

Después de la conversación con Pollen ayer, decidió que no era el momento de irse a Nueva York, no hasta dar con Gabriel y volver todo a la normativa, que Emilie regrese al ataúd de cristal mientras que sus compañeros regresen a la vida. Mientras tanto, estuvo pensando también en hacer nuevas amistades, les hablaba a sus compañeros de clase pero jamás hizo por hacerse su amiga.  
Era inútil pedir perdón por todo lo que les había hecho sufrir, que por su culpa la mayoría de ellos resultó en una akumatización incluso su amiga Sabrina. Pero le habían dicho que eso limpiaría su conciencia y eso quería hacer. No tenía nada que perder después de todo.

Su primer objetivo fue aquella chica rubia y de carácter dulce, Rose. Las cosas resultaron bastante bien, había hablado con ella y le había dicho que se arrepentía por haberla humillado por su olor. Así siguió con todos los demás, la habían perdonado, pero había alguien a quien no era accesible y casi siempre se la pasaba dibujando en clase. Nathaniel no era el típico chico apartado de los demás, simplemente se la pasaba muy absorto en sus dibujos que pasaba desapercibido algunas veces.  
No era tiempo de hablar con él, sabía que la odiaba pues la atacó mientras él era Evillustrator.  
Las clases pasaron rápidamente, ya casi no había tarea debido a las vacaciones de invierno así que todos salieron del salón de clases. El día estaba nublado, era muy obvio que llovería pero Chloé no había traído sombrilla y no pasarían por ella porque saldría a comprar más ropa, no era un buen momento para lamentarse así que salió rumbo al centro de París donde se encontraba ropa bastante cara pero muy linda.

Corría lo más rápido que podía, debía llegar antes de que empezara a llover o su día sería arruinado por el clima. Entró a la primera tienda de ropa que encontró, ahí buscó por un buen rato hasta que encontró un lindo vestido púrpura con bordados y una rosa del mismo color en el pecho, encontró muchas similitudes con un vestido que había diseñado Marinette hace unos meses, incluso se podía decir que era idéntico por eso decidió preguntar acerca del vestido.

–Disculpe– le llamó a la señorita que atendía.

–Digame, ¿Qué se le ofrece?– preguntó amablemente.

–Ese vestido... ¿Sabe cuál es el diseñador?– dijo señalando el vestido púrpura.

–Ah, es de la nueva línea de Gabriel Agreste. Pero él dijo que le pertenece a una jovencita de nombre Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

–Gracias.– agradeció Chloé.

"Sabía que era su vestido, no puedo creer que haya salido algo suyo a la venta... Seguramente estaría orgullosa de si misma." Sacudió la cabeza, nuevamente los pensamientos negativos amenazaban con volver pero no podía, le había prometido a Pollen tratar de olvidar todo aquello. Pero cada vez era más difícil.

 _ ****Flashback****_

 _La joven había aceptado ir a la casa de su amiga Marinette, tenían cosas que platicar después de que el asunto de pedir perdón no hayan ido bien. Ella aún tenía la costumbre de usar sus lentes de sol y una gorra para cubrirse, así no se darían cuenta de que Chloé Bourgeois entraría a la panadería donde residían los Dupain-Cheng._

 _–Espero que la panadera abra rápido.– tocó la puerta insistente._

 _En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya había bajado Marinette a abrirle, su amiga aún tenía ciertos aspectos que reafinar en cuanto a su personalidad mandona, pero al menos sabía que tenía un poco de paciencia._

 _–¡Al fin abres! No me gusta esperar aquí.– amenazó la rubia._

 _–No sé qué decir al respecto pero, deberías ser más considerada.– comentó molesta._

 _–... Perdón...– avergonzada, Chloé entró a la panadería._

 _El lugar era acogedor por dentro, se sentía un ambiente familiar muy unido, algo con lo que la rubia había soñado desde niña._

 _–Y bien... Esta es mi casa, eso significa que también es la tuya, pero no deberíamos estar en la panadería, vamos arriba.– la azabache invitó a que subiera, esta no dudo ni un segundo para seguirla._  
 _Subieron varios pisos para por fin llegar a la habitación de Marinette, entraron y la chica incitó a que la otra se sentara en el sofá rosa._

 _–Y bien, ¿Fue malo lo de hoy?– preguntó Marinette con severidad._

 _–¿Malo? ¡Súper malo! No creo que esto del "perdón" funcione panade... Marinette.– se encogió de hombros, no había experimentado tanto odio por parte de todos sus compañeros._

 _–Debes darles tiempo, no en un rato te perdonarán todo.– intentó racionar con ella._

 _–¿Cuánto tiempo debe pasar? Esto es verdaderamente difícil.– se cruzó de brazos con expresión de disgusto._

 _–Bueno... Dejemos este asunto de lado, ahora ¿Qué tal te parece este vestido?– la chica le muestra un vestido púrpura con ligeros bordados alrededor y una rosa del mismo color._

 _–Es horrible.– dijo Chloé cruelmente._

 _–¿Ves? Deberías ser más considerada en ello, anda intenta una vez más.– Marinette estaba riendo al ver la cara ofendida de Chloé._

 _–Es... Le hace falta más detalles...– estaba molesta pero aún así intentó ser considerada._

 _–¡Mucho mejor!– afirmó la Dupain-Cheng._

 _De pronto un silencio se hizo presente momentáneamente que después fue reemplazado por las risas de las dos chicas mientras eran vigiladas por una Tikki que cada vez estaba más convencida de que podrían cambiar a Chloé, aunque sea su crueldad sin duda alguna._

 ** _**Fin del flashback**_**

Sin duda alguna el vestido era hermoso, aunque ella al principio le haya dicho que no, sólo era para molestar a Marinette pero no lo consiguió y en su lugar obtuvo clases de consideración con ella acompañadas de Alya. Aún era muy confuso el porque habían aceptado ayudarla a cambiar su personalidad cruel por una más agradable, pero sabía que lo hacían con buenas intenciones, siempre se lo habían dicho La chica miró su reloj, no quería que se le hiciera tarde, apenas eran las 3:00pm pero parecían las 7:00pm con ese cielo nublado que había cubierto París por completo. Tomó el vestido, fue a pagarlo a la caja y salió de inmediato en plena lluvia, suspiró con frustración, no tenía de otra más que irse a paso veloz hasta el hotel.  
Caminó lo más rápido que pudo hasta que chocó con alguien y esto ocasionó que la rubia cayera sobre un charco de agua fría quedando totalmente empapada. Quién la había empujado al parecer por también ir rápido la ayudó a levantarse sin saber con quien había chocado.

–¡Deberías tener cuidado!– comentó molesta.

–¡Oye! Tu también ibas rápido.– dijo el joven pelirrojo en respuesta.  
La chica abrió los ojos sorprendida, era Nathaniel con quien había tenido ese percance, no sabía que responder ante esto.

–¿Chloé?, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí y con esta lluvia?

–Estaba... De compras... No sabía que llovería temprano y menos cuando faltan semanas para el invierno.– se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

–Deberías entrar a una tienda o algo, está lloviendo mucho.– Nathaniel desaprobaba el hecho de que la joven estaba prácticamente descubierta ante la lluvia.

La rubia asintió, tenía razón después de todo. Su padre la regañaría si la viera fuera empapándose. Los dos se habían quedado bajo el toldo de una tienda cerrada que se llamaba "Paris à la mode" en lo que cesaba la lluvia y el silencio era solamente opacado por los sonidos de las gotas de lluvia al caer en los ya formados charcos, en el pavimentos y en el toldo de la tienda. Ningúno se había atrevido a hablar pues tenían la sensación de que todo acabaría mal como la última vez.

–Lo siento...– Chloé fue la primera en romper el silencio sabiendo que había una gran probabilidad de que no le contestara.

–¿Por qué?– se atrevió a preguntar el joven.

–Por todo lo que te he hecho, en esa época creía que si era cruel podría ocultar lo sola que me sentía.– listo, ya había soltado toda la sopa.

Él sólo se quedó callado, no tenía idea de que responder en ese momento, sólo se limitó a voltear hacia ella quien tenía su mirada dirigida a la nada. Supuso que sería una larga tarde bajo la lluvia.

 _ **Fin del Capítulo.**_

 ** _¡Hola! ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Espero que les haya gustado :D y por si preguntan, no habrá shipeos xD sólo amistad pura ❤️_**

 ** _También agradezco a_** ** _x-Chappy-x por la idea de meter a Nathaniel al asunto, supongo que no será pareja como tal pero en un futuro próximo puede que sí (lo de arriba de los shipeos es mentira 👀)_**


End file.
